Shouldn't a light go on?
by ohstar
Summary: A Lackson oneshot dedicated to the fabulous daisy617! A lil bit of Moliver and JacksonOC! Read and Review!


Shouldn't a light go on?

_**A/N: Hi! This is a Lackson oneshot songfic to I'd lie by Taylor Swift…It also has a bit of Moliver and JacksonxOC! It's dedicated to daisy617!!!! **__****__** She gave the song and pairing! **__****__** Woohoo!**_

**--**

Lilly's POV

Jackson was driving Miley, Oliver and I to school… Miley and Oliver are sitting in the backseat, while I'm stuck here in the front. They're probably flirting or making out or something along the lines of coupley stuff. Now, don't get me wrong… I've always thought Jackson's car is a complete mess and a piece of junk but… I'm starting to love it. He's talking about some girl he was on a date with last night… Amber, I think her name is. I'm not sure, I'm not really listening anyway, I'll admit it.

While he's staring at the road, I'm looking in his eyes. God, they're so beautiful. Green, a hint of blue… Snap out of it, Lilly! Oliver keeps teasing him about being in love with… _her_, but he keeps denying it…. Saying he just 'really likes her.' Yea, right. He's probably so hopelessly in love with her that he wants to jump on Rico's head and scream it out to the world. Oops, sorry… Getting carried away again.

When he says there's too many girls that like him for him to settle down and fall in love… Is he joking? Does he mean it? Does he know how I feel, and has decided to torture me by ignoring my feelings? I don't know… Maybe I'm not obvious like I think I am… Miley hasn't figured it out yet, at least I don't think so…

He must have said something funny (or done something idiotic, like usual… But he's a cute idiot!) Because Oliver and Miley are laughing their heads off, and Miley looks as though she's some kind of ketchup. He looks at me, in a kind of concerned way, since I usually always laugh at anything. I fake a smile, just to get his eyes off me.

Does _Amber_ know his favourite colour? That he'll never give up in an argument against Miley or Mr.S? Does _she_ know Miley? How beautiful she is? She must be a whole lot braver than me… Cause if anyone asked me how I felt about Jackson, I can assure you I wouldn't say those three letters… _Yes._

Does he not know anything about me? He ignores my feelings so sweetly that… I'm not able to be mad at him. Shouldn't something click in that mind of his that I know everything about him? That I stay up for hours at night thinking about him? Or is he mindless, just like Miley's told me all these years?

He sees me as a little kid… His little sister's goofy friend. He's always tough and strong, being all maco man in front of everyone. He's sweet, though. Really kind, and goofy, and cute… God, I'm doing it again! We've arrived at school, Miley, Oliver and I head to our classes, and Jackson to his. I try and catch my breath as he walks away… Perfect… Absolutely… _Completley_ perfect. I don't even care to breath anymore… Wow is all I can think of in my mind.

Would he ever let Miley, Cooper, Oliver, or Mr.S let him know his 'hidden talent' isn't that weird armpit thing he says it is? What if he told them it was playing guitar? Why can't he see through my eyes? All these silent lies I'm trying to lead him to believe?

When I wake up, does he know my heart skips a beat? Does he know it's because I remember that I'll be able to see him again? Does he know that those hours that I have to spend at home are spent in agony, because I'll be away from him? Does he know that I've sometimes wished that when 'Lilly in ten!' takes place, that his heart would skip a beat? Even once?

Does he know that the real reason I've been wearing makeup lately is to try and get him to notice me? That I'm becoming a 'girly-girl' because those are the types of girls he dates? Does he know it was always one of my morals to never change for a guy… until he came along? I just _wish_ that a miracle would happen, and he'd be in love with me?

I'll let you know that…

If you asked me if I, Lillian Truscott was in love with Jackson Rod Stewart, I'd lie.

_**A/N: Did you like it? I hope you did! I wrote it in-like- 20 minutes! Review, please! Oh, by the way… I take requests for oneshots, so you could PM me or review this story with a pairing and a song for Hannah Montana, and I'll write a oneshot for you:D**__****__**!! But.. I will NOT I repeat… I will NOT write a Jake/Miley, Lilly/Oliver, Nick/Miley story… You can look at my profile, I've listed all the pairings I hate… Well, that was a long note! lol! **__****__** Review, Review, Review!!!**_

_**Post script: Hope you loved it, daisy617!! **__****_


End file.
